


Reprieve

by Himring



Series: Numenor [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Isildur - Freeform, Númenor, White Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isildur lies dangerously ill from his wounds.<br/>Amandil meanwhile tries to grow a seedling from the fruit of the White Tree that Isildur rescued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Akallabeth in August on SWG.

Even here, among friends, Amandil makes sure he is unobserved before he slips away to the hidden nook where a plain pot full of earth awaits him. Who would have thought he would turn gardener late in life? An unsuccessful one—for the seed, too dearly bought, refuses to sprout.

But look! Overnight, new green has risen to meet the sunlight! And on his return, Anarion awaits him.

‘Grandfather!’

Fear grips him again immediately. ‘What is it?’

‘Isildur… He woke. He has spoken!’

Beyond hope, a bitter winter is over. After this reprieve, Amandil will not easily give up again.


End file.
